ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Evil corporation
, an archetypal fictional evil corporation]] An '''evil corporation' is a staple of science fiction (but also features in other fiction genres), usually a big multinational company (often a megacorporation with powers which are usually held by governments) which values profits over ethics. Several real life corporations have been named "evil" by activists and the media. The labeling of corporations as such may be an indicator of a general distrust of corporations. List of fictional evil corporations *Abstergo Industries from Assassin's Creed *Adipose Industries from Doctor Who (episode "Partners in Crime") *Aesir Corporation from Max Payne *Aggressive Solutions Int. (A.S.I.) from Madame Mirage *Alchemax from Marvel 2099 *American Airlines from Silent Running *Apocalypse Inc. from The Toxic Avenger Part II *Arasaka from Cyberpunk 2020 *Astralnet Broadcasting Company (ABC) from Arena: Maze of Death *ATMOS from Doctor Who (episodes: The Sontaran Stratagem/''The Poison Sky) *Atlas Corporation from ''Borderlands *The Bank of Evil from Despicable Me *Better Living Industries (BL/ind.) from Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys *Biffco from Back to the Future II *Blok from The Quillan Games *Blue Sun Corporation from Firefly *Bubble Shock from The Sarah Jane Adventures (episode: Invasion of the Bane) *CCA from Network *CHOAM from Dune *Cloverleaf Industries from Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Cobra Industries from G.I. Joe: Renegades *The Company from Doctor Who (serial: The Sun Makers) *The Company from Heroes *Conglom-O from Rocko's Modern Life *The Consortium from Total Recall 2070 *Crey Industries from City of Heroes *Cybus Industries from Doctor Who (episodes Rise of the Cybermen/''The Age of Steel) *Cyberdyne Systems from ''Terminator *Czerka Corporation from Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *DataDyne from Perfect Dark *Digital Matrix from Looker *Dokusensha Corporation from Read or Dream *Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. from Phineas and Ferb *Electrocorp from Rise of the Robots *The Energy Corporation from Rollerball (1975) *Engulf & Devour from Silent Movie *Eurocorp Syndicate from Syndicate *Fatboy Industries from The Middleman (episode: The Palindrome Reversal Palindrome) *Gandrake Enterprises from Musashi: Samurai Legend *GeneCo from Repo! The Genetic Opera *General Construction Corporation (GC) from Escape from the Bronx *GeoComTex from Doctor Who (episode: Dalek) *Globalsoft from We Will Rock You *H.A.R.M. from The Operative: No One Lives Forever *HeretiCorp from Sluggy Freelance *Homicide International Trust (HIT) from MacGyver *Hybra-Tech Corporation from Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis *INTEC from The Nest (1988) *International Electromatics from Doctor Who (serial: ''The Invasion) *Itexicon from Maximum Ride *Jennings & Rall (J&R) from Jericho *Lacuna, Inc. from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind *Legacy organization from 64th Street: A Detective Story *LexCorp from Superman *Lunar Industries from Moon *Manchurian Global from The Manchurian Candidate (2004) *Marathon MegaCorp from Matt Hazard: Blood Bath and Beyond *Maximum Inc. from Phantom 2040 *Merrick Biotech from The Island *Microsith (AKA Numesis) from Brewster Rockit: Space Guy! *MomCorp from Futurama *Multi National United (MNU) from District 9 *Narn K Corporation from Nocturnals *NICE from That Hideous Strength *Nightrise Corporation from The Power of Five *Omni Consumer Products (OCP) from RoboCop *Parallax Corporation from The Parallax View *Praeda Industries from Doctor Mid-Nite *Pyrite from Moon 44 *RDA Corporation from Avatar *Rekall from Total Recall *Replacement Technologies from The 6th Day *Rotten Core Industries from the League of Super Evil *Roxxon Energy Corporation from the Marvel Universe *Shinra Electric Power Company from Final Fantasy VII *Sombra Corporation from The Dark Tower *Soylent Corporation from Soylent Green *SPECTRE from James Bond *Sarif Industries from "Deus Ex: Human Revolution" *Subarashii from Mars trilogy *Sunya Corp from ''City Limits *Tai Yong Medical from ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution *Trade Federation from Star Wars *The Trust from Stargate *Tyrell Corporation from Blade Runner *Umbrella Corporation from Resident Evil *Union Aerospace Corporation from Doom *The Union from Repo Men *VersaLife from Deus Ex *Virtucon from Austin Powers *Weyland-Yutani from Alien *Wisdom Company from EOE: Eve of Extinction *Wolfram & Hart from Angel *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems from The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension *Zik-Zak Corporation from Max Headroom *ZORG Industries from The Fifth Element See also *Don't be evil References External links *15 Evil corporations in science fiction *Top 10: Evil Corporations *6 Evil Corporations in Movies (With Terrible Business Plans) *The Most Evil Movie Corporations Category:Science fiction themes Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional evil corporations